Ninja: Marvel
by NarutoNega
Summary: "Spandex? Gods? Aliens? Jeez and i thought my world was full of stuff... Oh well, a ninja's gotta do what he's gotta do right?" Naruto from ninja:civilian shinobi. Set towards the end of the civil war (comic version.)
1. Chapter 1

**So… How's it going? Anyway, I'm sure you are shocked to see me doing this crossover, and to be honest, I am kinda as well, considering that I doubt this fic will get all that much views and all… But I am kind of a spider-man comic lover and because I have a decent bit of knowledge on the marvel universe itself, I thought "hey why not?" and then this came to play… So yeah, I guess you guys and girls can enjoy the fic if it interests you and all, should be noted that it will follow mainly Spiderman events, since a majority of the time his events turn out to be large scale, spider-island anyone?**

 **But for those of you who haven't read the "Ninja" series… Well… Basically this a much more… Unique Naruto, and I really can't be bothered explaining this Naruto in detail. Basically, this Naruto has black spiky hair, crimson red eyes, his own chakra, can utilise Yin-Yang release to basically do anything, however, it had taken years in his own story/timeline to get his power to this level, ask anyone who read my pervious stories, and he also has a healing factor that stems from his Yin-Yang abilities.**

 **Anyway, onto the story which takes place during the Civil war.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Powerful beings speaking"**

" _ **Powerful beings thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"So… Definitely not in the elemental nations anymore…" Muttered a teen blankly as his eyes shifted from his left to his right as he took in the sights that greeted his vision.

Said sights happened to be large tower like buildings reaching the sky like the hokage monument had back in his village, while also having multiple metal like machines either in the sky, which he saw less of, and on the ground where he could see hundreds of different looking metal objects moving at genin speeds.

" _What the hell are those?"_ Thought Naruto with a blank stare as he watched the metallic objects moving around a seemingly pitch black ground that had markers indicating where to go.

Deciding to go and see what they were, the teen glanced down slightly from his position on one of the large buildings before shrugging his shoulders and free falling down towards the street below.

And as he fell, Naruto could hear the sounds of people gasping and screaming out in fear as he fell head first towards the ground with his arm covering his eyes in order to stop the wind from slapping him in the face.

" _Why the hell do the people down there seem so freaked out about this? Isn't ninja's like me still common enough for this to not be all that worry some?"_ Asked Naruto rhetorically as he let out a small smirk as he made a small flip in the air before coming into contact with the stone like floor below, his body landing in a comfortable crouch for a few seconds before he pushed himself up onto his feet.

Stretching his back slightly and popping his shoulders into place, the black haired, crimson eyed teen let out a small sigh of relief before looking around at the awe struck people around him.

Tilting his head, Naruto simply let out a small shrug before moving his eyes over towards a yellow metal object before walking over to it and standing next to what appeared to be the front where a lone man sat inside.

Raising his hand up slightly before tapping on the window, Naruto watched as it, the glass between himself and the older man, lowered itself down, allowing the two to come face to face.

"Watcha want?" Asked the man, his voice seemingly slurred with the stench of alcohol invading Naruto's nose almost immediately as he spoke.

Using a minor bit of wind release to form a thin barrier between the two, Naruto shook his head for a moment… Before blinking as his mind suddenly realised something.

" _What the hell did that guy say? I couldn't understand him?"_ Thought the teen with a rather blank stare, which seemingly pissed off the guy as he suddenly drove off, leaving Naruto behind blinking at the odd interaction.

"… Well that was a waste…" Muttered Naruto in an irritated tone, turning around and crossing his arms as he let out a small pout before looking up towards the people around him, who were still staring at him and speaking in a weird language.

Twitching slightly because he couldn't understand anything they were saying, the teen let out a large audible sigh before locking eyes with a seemingly random brunette woman holding a child.

Not long did he do that he suddenly blinked his eyes once again as he grasped his head in faint irritation before looking around once again.

"Is he a mutant?"

"How the hell did he do that?"

"Mommy! Can I do that too?"

"Freak."

"He looks kinda cute with his eyes… You think their natural?"

"As if Rebecca. Probably contacts."

"Is he against the registration? Is he a criminal?"

"I've never seen this guy before, and he's not even wearing a mask either."

Really, Naruto should have stopped listening not even ten seconds after gaining a shit ton of new knowledge courteously of said random woman whom he had eye contact with. He not only gained a decent understanding of the world, but also the language it holds…

Well specifically he learnt one new language, which happened to be the most commonly spoken in "New York" as the current place he was in was called.

However, while Naruto with still blankly staring at the random people while having a moment to himself, he suddenly snapped his eyes wide open as he heard the scream of "help" pierce his ears.

Turning his head, Naruto watched as someone began running across the road with a small bag slung over his shoulder with a smirk shown on his face, which had been concealed by a headgear of some sorts before rushing past him and the confused crowd around him.

Blinking at the rather slow culprit, the teen simply flicked his left wrist, sending a single wire out from his wire launchers where he then watched the sleek thin wire of his wrap itself around the running man's throat before locking itself in place.

Letting out a small grin, the teen sent a small bolt of electricity through his wire, causing the recipient to spazzam as he let out a pained scream to the heavens for a few moments before passing out dead on the floor.

Turning his body around and walking up to the now shocked body, Naruto crouched himself down before pulling the bag off the man's body before standing up and looking around.

"Hey! Whose bag is this?" Asked the teen as he waved the bag around for a few seconds, showing the lightly teal coloured bag off.

"It's mine! Thank you so much!" Screamed a voice as it barged straight through the group of people talking about him.

Watching as a teenage girl appeared, Naruto let out a small smile as his eyes connected with hers for a brief moment before handing the bag back.

"Here you go. Just be careful with leaving your belongings at a café shop ok." Chuckled out Naruto, getting a small blush from the girl as she nodded before running away, leaving the teen there with the crowd once again.

"So… What do I have to do to the guy there now? I couldn't get much since my time being here…" Replied Naruto lamely as he pointed over towards the downed thief, who was slightly twitching showing that he was well alive and fine, just possibly paralysed for the next couple of hours.

No one seemed to answer the teen as they just continued to stare at him, leaving him slightly embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head a bit before hearing a small squeaky voice.

"Oh- Oh! You have to call the police Mr spider-man!" Yelled a small blond haired boy, no larger than the age of 5 as he pointed to the small metallic device in his hand before showing Naruto, who was now staring at the screen, a scene of what appeared to be a man in red and blue spandex shooting webbing at a crook, thus restraining them before someone called the police to pick them up.

Blinking at the rather odd get up, the teen shrugged his shoulders slightly before rubbing the kids head while turning towards the crook on the floor.

Crouching as soon as he reached the crooks head, the teen gave the still knocked out man a small grin before placing his hand on the man's head before sending a small burst of chakra, causing a thin purple veil of energy to overcome the man's body.

Turning towards the crowd once again the teen let out a small smile.

"You don't have to worry, the man is just held within a barrier that will disable itself after three hours, more than enough time for your police to come and retrieve him." Replied Naruto in a confident tone, arousing some nods from the group before he gave the small child a peace sign.

"And my name is Naruto Hayabusa, titled as either "Ninja" or "Devil" depending on what's going on. I have also earned the nickname of "saviour" and "hero" alongside the other two titles." Replied Naruto, getting an awed look from the kid for a few moments before looking at him confused.

"But isn't the devil evil? So wouldn't that make you evil mister?" Asked the small child, getting a small chuckle from Naruto as from the corner of his eyes he watched people flinch and move back a bit.

Shaking his head, Naruto pointed over towards his eyes.

"Not really, well as a child soldier I guess I have done some morally bad choices in regards of solving problems, but back in my universe it's kinda normal to do what I do… Which isn't really something I should be telling a child. But anyway, I earned the nickname devil from ending certain people, people who held things that they shouldn't have. You see, I have a special ability to see through someone's mind once I make eye contact, most of the time I search for specific things like what drove them into doing certain things. Should the reason be something like protecting a loved one, I usually place them in an illusion so they can live their life with their loved one safely, while those who are really bad… I would end them before saving those who were in danger." Spoke Naruto in a slightly serious tone before waving his hand a bit.

"Anyway, that's how I earned my nickname devil, and as you can guess, the nickname saviour or hero was earned from those I saved… But from what I see, ending someone in this dimension or reality of whatever it is find killing morally wrong. Something I can help but disagree on personally, but since I'm here, I'll follow the rules I guess." Replied Naruto loudly towards the crowd, who blinked at him in both shock and fear… Before someone opened their mouth.

"But how do you know of our law's huh! You said you were from some other place!" Shouted the man as he pointed towards Naruto in accusation, only to be supported by those around the teen as he scratched his head a bit before pointing towards the brunette woman who was also curious of what was going on.

"Oh that's simple. When I locked eyes with the woman over there I tried to find how to speak and read in the language you people are using to communicate, but while doing that I also saw bits and pieces of what she thought was moral and immoral, which then delved into actual laws since she's a lawyer. Thus, my understanding of your country's regulations…" Replied Naruto, getting another gasp from the little boy in front of him as he pointed towards Naruto.

"So wait! You can learn things from others by looking at them? That is so cool! Teach me how to do that mister ninja!" Screamed the child in childish joy, only for Naruto to chuckle a bit before letting a sorrowful look over take his face.

"Sorry kiddo, but the kinda power I have isn't something I'm willing to share and teach as I don't want someone irresponsible to have it. Also on top of that, you people couldn't really use the power I have since you don't have chakra, the energy I naturally produce in my body to create my abilities." Spoke Naruto in a sorrowful tone, getting a small downtrodden look from the kid for a few moments… Before smiling up towards Naruto once again.

"Ok! I understand mister ninja! So are you a new hero then? Because all the heroes are fighting each other and aren't looking after us like they used to… Please say that you're going to help us… I already lost my dad because there was no one here to help him when our house was on fire…" Replied the kid with a small tear in his eye as he stared up at Naruto, who narrowed his eyes for a second before bringing the kid into a hug for a few moments before releasing a relaxing wave of energy around him, causing everyone there, whether they wanted to or not, to experience true peace for a few moments before relaxing themselves as Naruto released the child with a small smile.

"Sure… I guess I can… So first order of business I guess… Beat up all these hero's and knock some sense into them haha." Laughed Naruto slightly, getting small chuckles from the adults there as they watched Naruto send the blond haired kid back to his mother before turning around and pointing at the thief.

"Now mister robber, be sure to go to bed by 9, and brush your teeth at 8. Ok? Laters!" Chuckled Naruto slightly before suddenly snapping his head over towards a seemingly random direction before narrowing his gaze.

"I've got to go… Everyone here get to a safe place. Somethings happening in that direction." Replied Naruto as he gave those around him a quick serious stare for a moment before pulling his scarf up, covering the lower portion of his face before he disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving a cheering group of people behind him as they watched the new "hero" disappear in a gust of silent wind.

 **(With Naruto)**

"… The majority of them are grown adults… And yet the fight… For a stupid law that only puts those hero against each other? This is going to end. Right here, Right now." Muttered Naruto irritably as he watched the scene below where hundreds of masked individuals were laying the hurt on each other, with one just crushing a blond haired man's head, killing him.

Narrowing his eyes at that, Naruto silently collected a mass amount of killing intent… Before letting it explode out of his body, sending all the dark hatred induced intent directly onto the forms of those below, sending most, if not all down onto the ground screaming as fear enveloped their forms as they felt pure and utter killing intent that they hadn't ever witnessed before.

Watching as they squirmed around a bit on the floor as each held different reactions, the teen unfolded his arms before jumping down off the roof he had found himself on before landing gently on the road below with nothing other than a slight wisp of smoke around his feet before he suddenly walked towards a group of costumed heroes… Who immediately backed away from him as the intensity of his killing intent became all the more potent… Before suddenly disappearing, releasing all the hero's from their positions of fear…

Before the majority suddenly found themselves knocked out via a set of Naruto clones that had appeared from nowhere.

And as they dropped, one by one, the original Naruto could be seen standing in the middle of the true centrepiece of the fight, his hands holding both a brightly coloured metal man's suit arm, and a blue and white striped man's wrist with a shield laying on the floor.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto glanced between the two.

"Captain America and Iron man correct?" Questioned Naruto in a still tone, getting a nod from the two as they tried in vain to pry their arms free from the teens grasp, only for Naruto to increase the pressure on their arms.

"Take a clear look at what's happening around you… And take a guess at what I'm doing this for…" Spoke Naruto in an irritated tone, causing the two to narrow their eyes at him.

"You don't understand soldier! Don't mess with this situation when you have no clue what's-" Before the good old captain could say anything more, he suddenly found his wrist snapped and his body smashed against the floor from when Naruto lifted him up from his wrist before pulling him down with enough force to restrain the man in the ground.

Seeing this, the man in the iron suit let out a rather awkward chuckle as he looked towards Naruto's crimson red eyes.

"Haha… Um… Could we possibly settle this over coffee? I have a great cappuccino maker at home and this is kind of… Ok not really kind of, but really shocking and pretty scary enough to make me user the urinal in my suit." Replied the main within the suit, causing Naruto blink for a moment… Before clenching the man's arm even tighter while enhancing his strength with his chakra, allowing small dents to appear on the man's armour as he held the man.

"Take a serious look around you… Is this stupid law of yours really all that important to cause something like this? Tell me!" Shouted Naruto as he used his speed to quickly move his grasped hand from iron man's arm, to his throat, where the sound of crinkling metal could be heard as the man in the suit was lifted up off the ground… Before he used his repulses to send both him, and Naruto, into the air above.

Blinking as he was basically blasted off the ground and into the air, Naruto took a full brunt blast of energy directly towards his chest, courteously of the iron man, before plummeting down towards the ground below, all while the man in the iron suit charged at him.

"Don't you see this law is to protect everyone!" Screamed the man as he was just about to make impact with Naruto's form, only for the teen to turn intangible and slip through iron man's body, shocking the man for a brief moment before suddenly feeling a force push him in the back and directly towards the ground.

And when he looked back? Naruto was there, seemingly flying with wind chakra pushing him and the iron man down even faster than before.

Gritting his teeth within his suit, the man narrowed his eyes.

"Jarvis, back repulses now!" Screamed the man, causing a sudden blast of energy to smash Naruto's stomach once again, sending him away from the falling iron man before smashing into the ground…

Where Naruto let out a small smirk as he felt a slight tinge of electricity move around his hands.

" _The opening of the suit actually gave a small gap to shock the bastard… Dam I might need to actually adapt in these situations… And with the whole "no kill" thing going around, this is gonna be hard…"_ Thought Naruto as he watched the iron man suit push himself off the ground… Before turning around and aiming his hand towards Naruto once again.

"You joined in a war you don't understand punk!" Screamed the man, sending a large energy blast towards Naruto, who simply grinned as his falling form suddenly created a blue spiralling sphere in his right hand.

"And you have no clue what war is!" Screamed Naruto in return as he thrusted his right arm forwards, his rasengan easily slicing through the blast as he fell closer and closer towards Iron man, who seeing his attack was failing, decided to up the power.

"Jarvis, 100% power in my right hand repulse now!" Shouted the man, as he felt his suits feet lock in place before a sudden increase of the golden like blaster energy began to push Naruto back into the air with his rasengan slightly faltering as it fought against the energy beam.

Seeing this, the teen grinned before adding wind nature towards the spiralling sphere… Where it then once again began to slice up and through the blast, allowing contact between the two people moments later, with iron man's body smashed through the ground and Naruto's form standing on top of him.

Glancing down towards his right arm, which was now devoid of his glove and a majority of his long sleeve, the teen clenched his fist before letting out a small sigh.

"Really… This might actually be harder to do than I thought… Most of my enemies I either genjutsu or kill… but for some reason genjutsu doesn't affect these people as much as it did back in my dimension… And since I can't replicate the thing that sent me here, I can't back home either…" Muttered Naruto with a slight scowl on his face before suddenly feeling himself get flung from his position before smashing through a wall.

Digging himself up and out of the hole in the wall, the teen came face to face with what he remembered to be "spider-man" as the small child from before pointed out.

Watching as the spandexes man sat crouched on a single piece of destroyed rock, the teen let out a blank stare before letting out a small snicker, resulting in the man across from him to tilt his head.

"What's so funny?" Asked the man in a curious tone as he surveyed the wreckage of the area for a brief second before returning his attention back towards Naruto, who simply pushed himself out from the wall before shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing much, but you have a hole." Replied Naruto with a slight wave of his hand, causing the spandex wearing man to look down, only to internally bush in embarrassment where he saw multiple small holes and tears all around a certain area.

Dam rocks and building parts catching his near skin tight suit!

However as spider-man was busy being embarrassed, he managed to only widen his eyes for a fraction of a second before finding unconsciousness claim him as he fell onto the floor in a bodied heap.

" _Spider-sense… Didn't work…"_ Thought the man moments before passing out on the cold ground next to a possibly concussed captain America who tried to get his baring's while laying in the indented earth below.

"Who… T-the heck… I-i-is this guy…" Muttered the captain as he laid on the ground, his mind and vision both fuzzy as the sounds of fighting outside began to die down before falling silent.

"Don't you realise the destruction you people have caused? And for what? You're hero's right? This sorta stuff shouldn't affect you had none of you stood for it. You chose to be a hero, you continue to choose being a hero. No one can force you to use your powers. They, the government or law doesn't make being a superhero a requirement should you have powers… Honestly, to spite them I would have just used my powers for fun while allowing crime to go on for a bit, of course making sure people were safe, but petty crimes and all… And what would happen should someone report me using my powers? Well they can't say anything since I wasn't being a "hero" just a regular person with unique abilities." Spoke a voice besides the captain's head.

Turning slightly, captain America could only stare up towards the black themed shinobi for a few moments before letting out a small cough.

"But… If we did that… We would just be jeopardising the possible people who could become casualties in minor petty thefts an-" "And guess what? It wouldn't be your fault. It would be the governments. And then you know what they would do? Once they realise that people gave up being heroes and saving the day for them? They would complain, slander and out right abuse past hero's for not "doing their job" a job that they have no say in… And you know what they would do after their complaining? They would beg and plead for the hero's to return, as the public would direct its hatred towards the government, who had basically made all the hero's retire due to what they think is right…" Finished Naruto, cutting off the patriotic man off as he stood above the American idol known as captain America.

And as he laid there, Steve Rogers, captain America, couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"The people do have a habit of blaming the government at the end of the day don't they?" Questioned the man in a slightly mirthful tone, getting a small nod from Naruto, who internally sweat dropped as he remembered exactly how much ire the woman who he had taken knowledge from hated the government.

And considering she was a lawyer that was saying something.

Letting out a small sigh, the teen crouched down on to a single knee before placing a single hand on Captain America's chest, before sending a small surge of pure Yang energy, healing the captain's body at an incredible rate, something the captain himself noticed as his vision became clear once again with the agitating headache and pain disappeared.

Not long after the captain was back on his feet, his shield secured on his back with Naruto doing the same procedure to Tony stark, who immediately woke up with a gasp and a slight pained wince before listening to Naruto's reasoning's.

Safe to say, at the end of it, the two seemed to agree with Naruto, before quickly rallying their own two sides not minutes after, where they met clones of the original Naruto healing them all back to peak physical strength.

Safe to say, Tony and Steve needed to keep tabs on the newest player on the board, and the possible threat he himself was.

Naruto let out a happy smile not moments after reading their mind and finding out their thoughts by accident.

He was sure to have fun showing off his abilities later on for the world to see…

Once everyone was back to date with what was going on, the sides agreed to the plan, with some showing their concerns but eventually falling silent once Naruto's promise of helping was known.

It wasn't exactly long before the world also found out what the teens plan was either…

 **(2 Weeks later)**

" _With the hero's refusing to stop criminals from running amok, crime rates all over the world have increased over 1000% with the heroes of the earth only saving victims should they be in danger, and even then, they let the villain go, reporting that they are simply "helping their fellow man, not getting in the way of the governments job." A quote taken from Peter Parker, known as Spider-man who was last seen yesterday at the beach with a multitude of other heroes who had decided to take the day off, leaving three banks to be robbed by the same supervillain the grizzly. And not only that, but it seems the villains themselves have noticed that, should they not inflict harm or indirect damage to another person, the hero's wouldn't involve themselves with any conflict. As such, the sighting of hero's has fallen down while the civilian counter parts of each hero has been seen more and more… I am afraid that we might be seeing the end of hero's ladies and gentlemen, and this was all created from the simple registration the government had placed, the SRA-"_ "Turn it off already… It seems were in a position that we aren't all that comfortable with gentlemen." Muttered a man as he sat in a leather black hair with his hands holding his head as he looked down onto the Oak table his body was resting on.

"I agree. To think that the heroes of the world would simply just… Quit and not care anymore about the damages their villains cause and how much money is invested in repairing all the damages… Don't they see reason? How could they let their own countries suffer?" Questioned a female voice across the table, her features along with everyone else in the room blurred and distorted.

Not long after a small chuckle was heard.

"Honestly, do you really believe that these superheros would actually give a dam about the country after we all voted for all hero's to register under the SRA? Please, I'm surprised that we didn't have a war between hero's and the governments of the world. Looking back at it, all we did was make hero's themselves targets for others. I've heard through some… Reliable sources that Peter Parker, spider-man's, aunt had been shot via a hitman hired by someone. Looking at it, all we did was make being a hero harder for those who registered in the first place since anyone could get to them without their masks. It is harder to hate something with a face than it is with a mask or emblem." Replied a gruff older voice as multitudes of others either agreed or disagreed with the statement.

"But still… To basically stay that the governments are all on their own? Without any prior notice or warnings? That is too much. Sure they are still saving people, but the amount of money we are all pooling to repair any damages is getting ridiculous. They do know what happens should the countries government falls right?" Asked another female, getting a small sigh from another person there.

"They do know… That's why they are able to do this… We shouldn't have fought with them in the first place, all it has done is because more problems for the world and it also weakened our financial position and stability… I say we scrap the SRA and let the hero's go back to doing what they do best… Protect the people, and reduce the amount of money we lose every time some asshole in a costume decides to blow something up." Spoke another in a bland tone, getting more than a few nods from the others.

It wasn't long before someone decided to finalise the meeting either.

"… Very well then… All those in favour of scrapping the SRA say "I" understood?" Questioned one of the many people then, soon only to get a full set of "I's".

And like that, one week later do we find Naruto Hayabusa sitting happily on a building's roof with a small burger in his hand.

 **The end of the chapter. Depending on how people view this in the next 24-48 hours, depends on whether or not I continue. Anyway, Laters people, hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Also know that the pacing will be slower and more rhythmic after this chapter, since I just needed the prologue to fit Naruto into the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

… **I'm kinda upset I don't get that much reviews per chapter for my main Naruto story haha. Well anyway, it seems a vast majority of you all enjoyed the fic, so I guess I'll continue to write chapters for this fic.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the support and all, and I hope to do justice in this crossover between my variant of Naruto, and the marvel universe. I'll see you all later I guess, also, I am happy to do Q & A for each chapter, so if you have a question, just mention it in a review and I will try answer it without spoiling the story for anyone. Laters.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Powerful beings speaking"**

" _ **Powerful beings thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"Are you sure this is all you have found out about HIM so far?" Questioned a black haired man in a serious tone as he sat within a comfortable chair, looking over a single report while stroking his go-tee with his free hand.

Standing across from him, a woman with short black hair, brown eyes, and a stern expression stared at him with a glare.

"Director stark, this is all we have. The man named "Naruto" as eye-witnesses have said, has done nothing for over the past two weeks. In fact, the most we've recorded of him using his abilities is when he decided to embarrass the living daylights out of criminals." Muttered Maria Hill as she threw another folder at the director of shield.

Opening the folder, Tony Stark could say with 100% certainty he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"… Did he ram his fingers in Shocker's ass before blasting the man off with a torrent of water? Geez that would have given me nightmares… Feel kinda sorry for the guy." Muttered Tony with a small grin spreading along his face as he looked at what appeared to be numerous other mishaps revolving around the crimson eyed teen who had appeared no longer than four weeks ago.

Slamming her hand on the table, Maria Hill glared hatefully towards Tony.

"As "funny" as it is to be reporting this, you do realise the situation we are in? Strange new person appears from nowhere, has all these abilities which I believe is just the tip of the iceberg, and we have no clue as to any weaknesses he has! S.H.I.E.L.D has files for everyone, their powers. Their weaknesses. Their family… This guy effectively has nothing on him! The only other person who actually gets away from this list slightly are the unregistered hero's like Spider-man, but even then we have something on them." Growled out the woman as she stared directly into Tony's eyes, of which simply hardened themselves.

"Of course I realise the position were in. You realise that it was this same guy who effectively defeated nearly every hero in a matter of moments? He suppressed all of us with some sort of power that made us shake before cloning himself, not mad science cloning, but ability power cloning, which then knocked out all other hero's in moments. It was also this same guy who somehow managed to convince all of us that we should take a break from saving the world and let villains run amok for a few days! How did that happen? I'm guessing something along the lines of mind control, or some other telepathic ability… It's only after the law changed slightly to allow hero's to pick whether they wanted to or not join the registration that I was elected director of S.H.I.E.L.D as the leader for pro-registration. Believe me Hill, I know how bad this is." Grumbled the man in a less than humorous tone, his eyes moving back down towards the folder open on his desk.

"This kid… Is an omega-level threat who could possibly kill us all right now if we don't think of some way to restrain him at a moment's notice…? He might actually be worse than the Hulk who we sent off." Mumbled Tony towards the end, leaving his second in command missing out on what he ended the talk off with.

Slouching in his seat, Tony let out a tired sigh before rubbing his forehead with his eyes shutting in concentration.

"Really wish I had a drink right about now… Anyway, what's our resident "Shinobi" doing as the people called him doing?" Asked Tony, his eyes replaying the event of his brief battle with the ninja.

" _Flight, mind- control possibly, energy projection, super strength, durability, intangibility and invisible pressure… These powers barely have anything to connect them with… GAHHHH DAMMIT!"_ Yelled the man mentally before focusing in on Hill before blinking oddly.

"He's what?" Questioned the man, getting a small sigh from the woman as she covered her face with a lone white glove.

"… He was painting the helicarrier an hour ago and succeeded without anyone noticing. Right now we have over 200 staff washing off all the graffiti the man has done to the hall of the ship… Right now, he's… He's… Look behind you." Muttered the woman as she lowered her head.

Turning his head around, the man could only blink for a brief moment before following suit and covering his face with his hand.

"… Jarvis, automate a suit to clean the window would you?" Muttered Tony as he briefly glanced back towards the window, where he saw the sight of a full scale picture of his iron man suit was being whipped by a building with the word "government" printed over its head with a set of arms and legs attached to the building.

To top this off, there was a massive bubble with the words "whipping boy" printed on the window.

Returning his gaze back into his hand, the man let out a sigh.

" _Um sir… I don't know how to tell you this, but the paint isn't just on the outside…"_ Spoke a metallic voice, causing the director of shield to turn his head back towards the window, where the sight of slight bits of wet paint began to fall down and smudge the image slightly.

Turning back to Hill, he could only let out a small startled gasp.

"When did he?"

 **(With Naruto.)**

"So… That was fun I guess… Although it was a bit too easy doing that, considering it was in the sky where everyone could have seen me paint the crap out of the flying ship." Muttered Naruto boredly as he stood on a skyscraper rooftop while staring upwards at the sight of a now hot rod pink coloured helicarrier as it soared up above the sky with the image of Iron Man being whipped by the government could be seen leading the charge.

Scratching the back of his head, the teen rolled his shoulder slightly before letting out a tired yawn while propping himself onto his ass while dangling his legs over the edge of the skyscraper without a care in the world while he felt the breeze of the wind pass by his face.

And it was like this how Naruto decided to spend the next ten minutes of his life as he simply watched the city from up above the skyline before he finally decided to unseal something he had attained not long ago after arriving.

And what exactly did he attain? Well…

"Science for dummies… Mechanics for dummies… And how to not accidently kill someone for dummies… Written by Wade Wilson… Gotta say, the last one sounds a bit overly specific." Chuckled Naruto good naturedly as he summoned a set of clones to begin reading the books while he himself meditated and felt out the world and all his surroundings.

" _You know… For some reason there actually seems to be more types of energy aligned with the natural energy I'm feeling out… Much more powerful too at a concentrated form as well…"_ Thought Naruto with a small peaceful smile on his face as he found himself in his mindscape once again with the sky being replaced by what appeared to be hundreds upon thousands of stars within space along with multiple different white spirals appearing randomly throughout it.

Standing on the flat plain of his mindscape and watching slightly as his reserve nature energy pool began to fill as he absorbed the worlds energy, the teen let out a small smile as he felt the powerful calming energy run smoothly through his veins before settling itself as if it was a natural part of his body.

Crouching down slightly as he stared at the golden liquid in front of him, the teen let out a small smile as he began to direct the energy within the pool to enhance his own natural energies, his White chakra becoming more potent and his Yin/Yang reserves becoming wider and fuller as the nature energy pool began to diminish slightly at a slow rate before disappearing all together as Naruto used his collected energy to increase his reserves.

Pushing himself up onto his feet once more, the teen began to stare up into the galaxy inspired sky for a few moments before grinning before silently moving his mouth.

" _I know your there"_ Naruto mouthed wordlessly with a grin taking over his features as he soon shattered his mindscape as he exited his mind.

And as the mindscape disappeared, the sight of the galaxy sky shifting in different places revealed all those that had heard his claim before disappearing alongside the mindscape.

 **(Outside the mindscape)**

Blinking himself awake, Naruto let out a rather lengthy sigh before pushing himself up onto his feet before giving a small smirk to his clones.

"Well I'll be seeing you guys, thanks for doing that." Replied Naruto before clicking his fingers, causing the clones to disappear in a set of smoke before he gained the memories of his clones about the basics of each book he had read.

" _Ok, mechanics sound fun. Could probably re-create that iron suit the guy had if I took a quick look in his head for the schematics, and as for science? It sounds like fun since you wouldn't know the outcome until it happens… Well, you could guess what happens at least and see why it did or didn't do what you thought it did… The third book was a rip-off, it only had a picture of a guy in a red and black suit riding a unicorn."_ Thought Naruto with a slight twitch as he glared at the lone "how to not accidently kill someone for dummies" book.

Releasing a tired sigh, the teen glanced down towards his chest, where he then felt a slight surge of energy centred just above his heart, where the slight shine of a fuinjutsu seal appeared before his eyes for a moment before disappearing once again, leaving the teen smiling slightly.

" _I guess the seal will restrict my strength so I don't have to worry about that, along with my speed but that's more of a hindrance with my perception speed and reflexes… But what concerns me is how different each human or being here on earth is, it's like there isn't an average scale for them unlike back in the elemental nations… Not only that, but their bodies are weaker to any amount of damage, so if I hit a spot that I knew wouldn't hurt someone in my reality, this world that one hit could possibly kill someone… I'm really restricted in what moves I can do and against who as well… Oh well, it's not like I can't take the seal off if the worst case scenario appears… And there's always THAT technique I can fall back on…"_ Thought the teen with a rather soft and still stare as he removed his eyes from his chest before quickly sealing up two of the three books he had, this being the mechanic and science books, before kicking the third one off the edge of the building, where the pages lit alight before burning to ashes.

As he watched the wind take the ashes of the book away, the teen then looked back towards the city he was currently residing in for a few moments before tilting his head up slightly before blinking as his eyes came across something.

Not a few moments after had the teen returned his attention back towards the ground below, where a large figure spoke.

" _ **Puny human's… I've come to smash… And you should know who's to blame…"**_ Voiced out a large green muscle bound being with traditional gladiator like armour on as it stood in the centre of Manhattan with its arms steadily by its side.

Crossing his arms, Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"… Why is it something really complicated but stupid's about to arise from this?" Muttered the teen softly before focusing on the mass projector of the green giant.

" _ **You call them hero's… I call them monsters… Listen to what they told me before they sent me away."**_ Spoke the being, his voice traveling throughout the entire city before a set of new voices were heard, accompanied by an image recording.

Seeing what he saw, the teen known as Naruto slapped him face in irritation.

"… Is that Iron Man guy a secret bad guy and just wants to fuck this world over or something?" Asked Naruto rhetorically as he looked at the sad face of Tony Stark looking at the screen with what was apparently Reed Richards, Doctor Strange, and Black bolt.

Of course, aside from the names, Naruto had no clue who the hell they were, aside from Iron Man and the stretchy guy Reed, or Mister Fantastic as people say.

" _I have always thought of us as friends, Bruce. So I am truly genuinely sorry."_ Spoke Reed Richards towards a camera, his expression being one like that of Stark, sad and remorseful.

" _But for your sake and ours, were sending you away. It's the only way we can be sure."_ Finished Mister Fantastic as the clips audio ended, leaving the images of the four people there for all to see.

Hulks eyes seemed to narrow slightly before he continued.

" _ **Iron Man. Mister Fantastic. Doctor Strange. Black Bolt. They shot me into space. Sent me to a planet named Sakaar. Where I could be cut- where I could be killed. Where the emperor made me a slave, then a gladiator… They sent me to die…"**_ Spoke the Hulk, his tone and expressions being calm and collected as his body posture tensed for a brief moment.

" _ **But I survived with my war bound. Korg. Miek. Elloe. Brood. Hiroim… We made a world, I was the green king… And Caiera the old strong was my queen… But you're… "Heroes" sent a bomb. Killed a million people."**_ Spoke the projection once more before suddenly disappearing, leaving the image of the four members on the screen as the Hulk himself appeared from the top of the ship with the body of a black costumed individual… Black bolt, beating to the point of unconsciousness.

" **Now this city will fall. You have twenty four hours to evacuate. When I return, I want to see Mr Fantastic, Iron Man and Doctor Strange. And if they're not here… I'll do this to your whole stinking planet!"** Shouted the Hulk, dangling the mutilated body of Black Bolt for a few seconds before lowering himself down and disappearing with the ship.

Down below, Naruto could only grit his teeth for a moment before looking down towards he ground once again, where the sight of people beginning to panic took its place.

Crossing his fingers, the teen let out a small narrowed stare.

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

 **(2 hours later)**

"… That was easy enough, now I got to find out exactly what's happening in this world… Dammit I should have just yanked the information straight from Starks head while I painted the stupid ship in the sky." Muttered Naruto with a narrowed glare as he bounded from building to building with a simple hop and jump routine, ignoring the sounds of other hero's getting the civilian's he had rescued, which were over more than 80% in the last hour due to his ability to sense people and his use of shadow clones, before coming towards the centre of Manhattan where the Hulk had projected himself.

Landing on the now deathly silent street with little more than a small thud, the teen looked around before staring towards the sight of what appeared to be a group of people.

One of which, he remembered slamming into the ground not only a few weeks ago.

Raising his hand up to his head for a two finger salute, the teen gave the small chunk of people in front of him a small grin.

"Hey Cap! How's it going? Back feeling a bit better after the whole slamming you into the ground thing?" Questioned Naruto with a widening grin as he watched the blue coloured hero walk up to him with a small group of people consisting of the anti-registration force.

"Nice to meet you again soldier… I see that you've handled the situation revolving around the civilian's in the area?" Remarked the man, briefly glancing around where the literal sounds of crickets were heard for a few moments before returning his gaze towards Naruto's crimson coloured eyes.

"I know you haven't been here for long soldier, but I feel as if we should plan out our strategy to take on the Hulk. Many heroes have faced him, but only a handful have defeated him, with many not being able to say they've done it twice either. Not only that, but while your techniques and abilities worked against a distracted group of hero's, it won't affect the Hulk. Believe me on that… So son, what will you do? Will you help us defeat the Hulk?" Asked the patriotic man, his hand moving towards Naruto for a firm shake to signal agreement between the two.

However, as Naruto stared at the hand, the teen shook his head before looking up towards the sky.

"I think… I might have to take you up on your offer… Not only because your right and I don't know what I'm dealing with, but I can sense other's with him… With Hulk… And due to a recent little stunt of mine, my abilities will be unusable for probably the next few days… So a plan would definitely work." Replied the teen as he narrowed his eyes while mentally slapping himself for stupidly making a small lie about his abilities so that everyone would keep guessing whether he could or couldn't use them.

Hearing this, the man gave a small smile as he watched Naruto's firm hand clasp itself around Captain America's for a few moments before the Living legend turned slightly towards his companions.

"I've assembled a small squad to fight against the Hulk while sending the rest of to help the civilian's and set up a perimeter to help keep people out. Currently, since the accords being a voluntary thing, both we and S.H.I.E.L.D have stopped most, if not all forms of communication between each other while having a general rule that should the other do something bad, the other side will step in… But for this situation, we have decided to work together… And for what it's worth, thank you for what you did… Even if I know you forced us into simply doing nothing but stopping petty crime, it was because you did this that the president decided to make the SRA act voluntary and not a mandatory act. Something that has allowed hero's all across America to choose what they want, and not forced to bend to their wills." Replied Captain America as he moved his arm along the group.

"Here we have Spider-man, She-Hulk, Samson, Cage, Wonder Man and Ms Marvel. I'm sure you've heard of them?" Asked the man, getting a small nod from Naruto as he waved his hand towards the now black and white spandex spider hero.

"Sup Spider, How's the suit going for ya? Got black boxers underneath to hide any holes?" Asked Naruto, dodging a small ball of webbing from Spider-man as the man shook his fist angrily at the teen.

"That wasn't my fault!" Shouted the man, earning a few snickers from around him and an open laugh from a certain blond haired bombshell of a woman as she nudged the spider themed hero in the ribs.

"Well do ya Spidey? U got your black boxers right?" Asked the woman in a joke-y tone, getting a small glare from the man as he turned his head and pouted slightly.

Grinning slightly at the embarrassed hero, Naruto turned towards the Captain once more before crossing his arms.

"Ok… First off, I think we need to establish some trust, as such ~ Why not try something basic?" Questioned the teen, getting a small nod from the man.

"I suppose that is wise… Ok, so what do you have in mind?" Asked the Captain, getting a small smile from Naruto as he hopped back slightly before rolling his shoulder.

"A fight. This way we can get to know each other's fighting abilities and where it would be suitable to place each member in the coming fight. Don't worry, I'll be able to heal everyone at the end, so don't hold too much back ok." Replied Naruto, getting a nod from Steve as he turned his body towards his group.

"Is there anyone who doesn't want to do this? This is simply a way to get to know each other's fighting capabilities, for us, we're trying out Naruto's. For Naruto, he's trying out our capabilities. It will be a one on one fight, and I do believe that his healing techniques are quite efficient. But should someone call time out, both must stop immediately. Is that doable Naruto?" Asked Steve, turning his head towards Naruto for a brief moment where he got a small nod from the teen as he then moved into stretching his body.

Returning back towards the group of hero's, Steve watched Samson and Wonder Man waved themselves off.

"I think were fine just watching if that's ok Cap." Replied the two near simultaneously, getting a nod from the captain as he returned his attention towards the rest of the group.

"Ok. Who wants to go first then?" Asked Steve, waiting for a few moments before She-Hulk raised her hand up slightly, a grin spreading along her face as she walked passed the patriotic man.

"I'll give him a go. After all, I don't want to miss out on a chance to fight the kid after he gets to beat up from fighting everyone else." Replied Jennifer as she smashed her fist into an open palm, sending a small burst of wind around her that threw her hair wildly for a second before falling back down.

Grinning a tad bit, the teen rolled his neck before crouching himself down slightly before holding his hands in front of him.

"So, what's your power?" Asked Naruto with a grin as he felt his blood pumping through his body.

His answer? A charging woman with her fist cocked back.

Moving his arms up slightly to block the hit, the teen could only watch as the green skinned woman let out a large smile for a moment…

Before sending him flying back from the hit, his arms rattling from the impact of the woman's fist.

Moving into a roll from the impact, the teen pushed himself up off the ground before quickly moving into a duck, dodging a wild swing from the woman before quickly ramming his shoulder into the woman's gut, winding her for a second before he felt the back of his shirt grabbed by two hands.

" _Well… Shit…"_ The teen thought for a moment before feeling his body lifted off the ground slightly before being flung down at a fast speed, where a knee to his gut was awaiting him.

CRACK!

The sound of his ribs braking was heard, not to mention the teen also felt a small bit of blood gargle up through his throat before sitting itself within his mouth.

"Oh no, oh no! Are you ok? I thought you were more durable tha-" Before She-Hulk could apologies for the amount of strength she put into her knee, the green woman suddenly found herself face first into the ground, with a now surprisingly fine Naruto appearing mid-air with his hand forcing the woman's head down into the earth before quickly hopping away from her.

Landing in a small crouch, the teen let out a small laugh.

"Ok, I sooo underestimated your strength. And from what I guess, yours is a lot less from the other guy's strength… But I think you have more technique over his brawn, so sorry for holding back as much as I did. This time I'll fight on par with your strength." Spoke Naruto as he watched the woman dig her head out from the ground below before glaring at him.

"Oh really? Well let's see who wins then!" Shouted the woman as she charged towards Naruto, who followed suit and pushed himself off the ground in to a run, where his fist clashed with She-Hulks with the same strength from both sides.

"I won't lose to you!" Screamed the woman as she threw more effort into her fist, which was now slightly pushing the crimson eyed teen's hand backwards for a few moments before he suddenly matched her strength again.

Grinning the teen with his open hand held his arm slightly behind him before moving his chakra into a spiral… Which then formed a large blue palm sized spinning orb.

Grinning, the teen flicked his fist, sending both himself and She-Hulk unbalanced for a few moments before digging his rasengan into the woman's stomach while he himself got a head-butt from the woman which then sent him flying back, as did the rasengan when it suddenly exploded against She-Hulk.

Smirking slightly as he flew backwards, the teen quickly aimed his wrist towards the flying She-Hulk before sending a small burst of chakra into his wrist, causing a single wire to shoot out from his wrist before spiralling around and netting itself around She-Hulks ankle before tightening itself.

Twisting himself in the air before coming into a crouch, the teen began to feed his chakra into the wire before his face lit up with a large grin… Before She-Hulk suddenly screamed in pure pain as lightning danced around the wire and around the woman's body as Naruto continued to pump more and more chakra into the wire, sending the woman into a spazzaming fit as Naruto continued the assault.

A few seconds later, the teen finally let up his chakra, allowing the woman to pant on the ground in an exhausted heap of flesh and bone while holding her head from the pain she had just felt.

Scratching the back of his head as he moved over towards the woman, Naruto let out a small shameful chuckle before crouching down beside her form and letting his chakra shift slightly into a green colour before healing the woman on the ground at an accelerated rate, allowing her mind to unclutter itself from its lightning induced pain.

"… I… Want… A… Rematch… Got it?" Muttered the woman as she felt herself heal from her injuries, Naruto simply giving a silent nod as he made sure to heal all the damage his lightning chakra had caused to the woman's body, while also using a subtle amount of Yin-Yang energy to repair the rather little clothing on the woman's body.

He didn't want to say, but a large portion of her clothing was ripped from his rasengan's explosion, and he so didn't want to have to deal with any situation that could have happened should he have left the green woman in her state of undress.

Shaking his head from the thought, the teen let out a small sigh as he finally finished healing up the tall green woman before turning back towards Captain America, who was staring at him intently for a few moments before nodding.

"Good job soldier. What you felt just then was a tiny fraction of the strength the Hulk can produce. It's good to know that your healing abilities are quite quick all things considered, and the fact that you implemented a weapon that no one would suspect is genius in its own right… Although, I am curious about how you have that sort of weapon in the first place. I mean, it does have similarities to Spidey's old web shooters after all." Remarked the Captain as his eyes watched the remainder of the wire Naruto had launched return back into his wrist for a moment before returning his focus on Naruto himself, who simply waved his hand.

"Honestly, the healing speed I just did was nothing near how fast I could do it, but if I only heal the body and not make it accustomed to its sudden healing, it would leave the user in a state of discomfort and would make their body feel alien to themselves for a while. As for the Hulk having more strength than her? I guess I could simply outpace him in speed, my strength is nowhere near what I believe to be hulks strength, _without me connecting my Yang energy, my chakra, and nature energy together to give me a Yang chakra mode, but even then the pure strength might not be enough,_ and as for my wire launchers… I made them myself when I was thirteen. Thought I could use them to my advantage back in my world… And they really were effective once I gained more control over my abilities." Replied Naruto, as he pulled one of his long sleeve shirts sleeve up, showing a small thin metal contraption around his wrist for a few moments before the teen covered them up once again while placing his hand on his hips.

"So Cap, who's next?" Asked the teen as he looked at the living legend, who scratched the back of his neck for a moment before turning towards his group once more, where he was met with the sight of unwilling members to fight against the teen.

Letting out a small sigh, he returned his attention towards Naruto.

"I guess… It will be me… Get ready soldier, I'm coming at you at 100%." Replied Cap as he lifted his shield in front of his body as he looked at Naruto with a serious expression, causing the teen to nod as he crouched down slightly.

"Bring it Cap!"

 **And that's the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed it and I hope I can see the same amount of support as I did for the first chapter. Anyway, like I promised, I'll be making the story flow smoother now, and since I found a nifty little site, given by a person who sent me a PM, thx btw, I have read the comics for the major events while also making sure I have a decent idea of how I want events to play out.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the support and I will see you all later.**


End file.
